The Secret Dragon Rider
by pokemonrul432
Summary: The Prince of Ellesmera has owned a Dragon egg for two years and it fianlly hatches. Will this dragon cause him to get into trouble and risk his life and his family and friends?
1. The first real returning Dragon

Chapter 1

"Noah, I need you to stay here," Arya said treating me like a child.

"Arya, I am seventeen your only nineteen I just wanted to come with you and help get the stone out of Durza's reach," I barked getting in my sister's face.

"I don't have the time it is far too dangerous Noah, stay here and protect the castle," she said storming for the door.

"Arya, Arya come back!" I called a few times and noticed she was gone. I ran to my window and watched her take off with two guards out from our castle and disappear into the dark moonless moon. I growled in anger and walked to a pedestal with a small emerald colored stone in which I picked up and sat on my bed examining it. The stone was a present from Arya for my fifteenth birthday, and now I was left the prince of Ellesméra.

"Noah, come for dinner," one maid said stepping into my room.

"I am not hungry," I said looking out toward the south where Arya went a few hours ago.

"Don't worry your highness she is fine," Victoria smiled walking in past the maid.

"Victoria you could have stopped her. She was your best friend and now you let her do something this dangerous. Bringing home something that belongs to Galbatorix, HERE!" I yelled walking toward the twenty year old.

"Come on she is a strong elf. She is stronger then most of our guys here," she smiled as I hugged the stone tightly.

"That doesn't matter, there are Urgals and horrible things out there," I barked placing the stone on my bed and walking toward veronica. "She could be in grave danger for all we know. I don't care by morning I am going to take one of the horses and go find her."

"Noah, are you serious I so used to you sitting back and doing nothing to help Arya what makes you want to help her now?" Victoria smiled.

"_Eitha (leave)_," I walked for the door.

"Did you just tell me to leave?" she asked rudely. I simply nodded and left the room. I had a quiet dinner with my parents as always when Arya leaves and I returned to my room. When I walked in I looked at my bed and saw the stone rocking back and forth. I walked closer to it and noticed something breaking it from the inside. Soon the stone exploded and a small creature blinked at me with great big green eyes and a small emerald body.

"A dragon," I whispered as I walked toward the creature. It sniffed my hand and licked it. I have heard stories of Dragon riders and how the elders who told the stories. The small dragon began to cry loudly. I ran out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Ah, Noah didn't get enough to eat, huh?" The cook smiled as he walked for his pans.

"Yes I did sir, I just need a small chunk of raw beef," I smiled innocently while the chef looked at me weirdly. He handed me a piece of meat and I ran from the kitchen and back in my room locking the door behind me. The dragon looked up and jumped from the bed ripping the beef from my hand. "You could have taken my hand off!" I screamed. Soon a knock came from the door.

"You ok in there sir?" my maid called.

"Yes, just fell and almost hit the rack of weapons," I lied. It grew quiet and she left. I picked up the dragon and a shock ran from it and into my hand. I dropped the poor little creature and looked at my hand which had a black mark in the shape of a twisted Dragon on it. I glanced back and forth from my dragon to my hand. Then I tried touching it again this time noting. I picked him up and examined it. "Well you are just the cutest thing ever," I smiled as the small dragon climbed on top of me. I grew tired and went into the bed followed by my dragon.

_Noah, stay in Ellesméra do not come looking for me," Arya hugged me._

"_Where are you?" I asked looking in her soft green eyes._

"_I won't worry you but just promise me not to leave the castle," she said rubbing my short black hair. _

"_I will save you please Arya tell me were you are?" I held onto her. She then let go and fell to her knees and finally gave out a long and scary scream. _

I shot up soaking wet and looked out the window seeing dawn had come. I looked at my small dragon and noticed it had gotten a lot bigger. I ran out of my room and out into the town to the oldest elder. "Sir, I would really like to hear your dragon stories again," I smiled sitting down in front of the old man.

"Noah you have never been interested in what I was saying," he glared at me.

"Yes, but things change, please, sir."

"Well I simply remember all the Dragon Riders living in piece until one day Galbatorix wanted the power to himself and he had everyone killed that wouldn't go on his side. Morzan helped Galbatorix a lot. Then he died after a certain Dragon Rider killed him and watched his dragon die. The day that death came upon him the remainder of the riders rejoiced, yet we were to late Galbatorix had seized the power ruling over every inch of this land and just mark my words that one day, one day the Dragon Riders will return I promise you that," The man smiled as he knew I was paying attention.

"Wait if a rider dies the dragon does too what about the opposite?" I asked getting a little worried.

"Then the rider is fine," he sighed as he looked at my hand. "What is that!" he declared grabbing my wrist.

"Nothing," I pulled away and covered the mark. "Just a birth mark," I said quickly walking away. I soon went back into the castle and heard one of the maids screaming. I ran up stairs and into my room as I saw my parents cornering my dragon. "Stop!" I demanded as they looked at me.

"What are you doing with this thing?" my father asked.

"Well it hatched from the stone Arya gave me."

"Why I didn't know that before," my mother said cautiously.

"Can I please keep him?" I asked picking up the heavy dragon. My parents nodded and I ran outside. I went into the field behind the castle and wanted to see how well he could fly. He lifted from the ground and took off toward the sky. "Wait come back," I called running after him. I had lost two things I loved now, Arya and my dragon. My hand felt like it was on fire and I couldn't control it. The dragon sign began to glow bright red and I looked to the sky and noticed bursts of fire in the clouds. When my hand stopped my dragon flew down and gracefully landed in front of me now towering over me.

"Do you know how long I have been in that egg," my dragon said without moving its mouth.

_Did that dragon just speak?_ I looked puzzled.

"Yes I did. Before you think I can talk to you through your mind. My name is Zander," he said bowing his head as an introduction.

"No I have seen enough bowing from the nobles please don't," I laughed as Zander looked at me. "This may sound early but may I…"

"Ride me. We need to learn sooner or later," he cut me off. I smiled and climbed aboard. He slowly lifted off the ground and took off toward the sky. "Look at that view," Zander said I looked around and saw as far as my eyes could. I looked below us and saw these dark creatures forming a circle around a small light figure.

"Zander, down there, NOW!" I demanded pointing right below us. He sniffed and shot straight down. I held on with all my might and we landed roughly next to a girl by the age of seventeen. "Urgals," I looked as they approached. They stopped and stared at Zander. I pulled my bow out. "Leave these woods immediately or feel my wrath," I snarled as I looked at each Urgal. The groaned and turned around except for one. That one was the one to charge me so I released my bow and watched the giant creature collapse to the floor dark blood spilt onto the dirt in front of me. "You ok?" I asked not really caring.

"I could of taken care of my self," she groaned as I glared at her. "Stupid elf," she murmured.

"What did you call me," I jumped from Zander's back. She smiled. "I help save you and this is how you are treating me. I should have left you to die!" I snarled walking back for Zander.

"Wait, your right, I kind of don't want to be alone, please," she said instantly changing.

"Get on then," I said as cold as possible hopping she would get the message. Zander took off again and headed back to the castle. "So what is your name?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Lila!" she screamed over the wind. There was a long time of silence. "And yours!" she barked back.

"Noah," I said as Zander began to land in the gardens where my father was.

"Noah, make sure you don't draw to much attention to us," he said as I climbed down and helped Lila down.


	2. Escape!

Chapter 2

"Who is your friend, Noah?" My father asked examining Lila. I turned around and looked at her she kept looking at her feet.

"Are you ok?" I whispered with a hint of distain.

"Why would you bring me here? I knew I shouldn't have trusted you," she growled under breath.

"Noah, step back now," my father said impatiently. I took a step back and saw him wave his hand as many Elvin guards surrounded her. I barged through and pulled my arrow into position.

"All of you get back!" I demanded. I don't know what I sensed but I knew I needed her.

"Noah, put your bow down!" he roared like thunder.

"No dad, not until you make them move," I snarled as his guards moved closer.

"Fine, men back off," he sighed as he moved closer. He grabbed my wrist and looked into my blue eyes. "Do you know who that is?" he asked. I looked at the red headed girl who was still looked down. She looked at me and I saw her green eyes twinkle as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"No, I helped her escape from the Urgals," I said as my dad grabbed my face and looked at me.

"She was being attacked by Urgals. You may have just put us all in grave danger. You should have let her die!" he roared again squeezing my face.

"Weren't you the one who said to protect the weak," I smacked his hand. "And was it not you who said to always help so when the time comes the helped person will help you," I got in his face.

"You don't even know who she is," he snarled.

"She has a name and it's Lila!" I exclaimed as my father smacked me across the face.

"How dare you to talk to me like that," he grabbed my hair and pulled me to my feet. "Lila is the daughter of Morzan," he pointed Lila who was crying. Soon the guards grabbed her and started to walk away. "Take her to the deepest dungeon," he waved heartlessly. I watched as a weak and tired Lila was dragged down below and my dad began to walk away from me.

"You stupid son of a…"

"Hold your tong boy," my dad pointed at me.

"If she was as bad as her father wouldn't she try killing the both of Zander and I by now," I walked over to him.

"I am done," he said turning around.

"Well I am not."

"Noah, I said finished," as he walked toward the dungeon entrance.

"Noah, she could have…"

"Zander I don't want to hear it," I grunted with my thoughts and walked away as the guards tied my dragon to the stable roof. The sun had set and night fell so I decided to go in the dungeons.

"Sorry, Noah your father told us to keep you out," one guard said pushing me back with the wooden handle of his spear.

"I have permission to see her," I said trying to get past him.

"I need to hear from the king to let you through," he smiled pushing me in the dirt.

"How dare you pushing the Prince," I stood up extremely pissed off.

"Scram before I call your dad," the other smiled. I wiped the dirt off and walked through the castle doors and was stopped by Vandalt and his gang.

"Well look what the cat dragged in. The small Prince with no food," Vandalt said laughing in my face.

"Vandalt, I am in no mood to mess with," I barked pushing him.

"It's not my fault you brought the most dangerous person in the world in OUR kingdom," Calroine squealed pulling her hair back.

"If she was so dangerous wouldn't I be dead by now," I got in her face. "You are the weirdest people I have ever met." I walked past the two girls Calroine and Salace. Soon I felt Janine grab my wrist and pull my arm all the way behind my back.

"I told you to stay out of this area during this time," Vandalt said punching me in the stomach. I collapsed to my knees and Janine picked me up with all his might. Vandalt grabbed one of my arrows and examined it. "It would suck if this was accidentally stabbed into you," he smiled evilly.

"Van wait," Janine said letting me go. "We can't kill him," he added.

"Why not?"

"I'm the prince you idiot," I barked.

"No not for that," Janine grabbed my wrist and pulled my sleeve up revealing the dragon rider sign. "Where is it?" he asked letting me go.

"Where's what," I played innocent.

"Your dragon," Vandalt grabbed my throat. I spat in his face and ran for the castle. When I reached the door it had been locked and Vandalt's were hot on my trail. I began running to the back entrance. I got to one of the unguarded dungeon doors and made my way down. The dungeons were the foulest places to look at and smell. The smell of mold filled every inch of the rooms. I silently walked down the old wet stairwell that led to the deepest part of the dungeon. When I got down there I saw a tiny light in the distance. I ran over and saw Lila sitting in a pile of hay crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking at her. "Why are they treating me like an, an animal" I stuttered trying to find the hidden key to the cell.

"Have you ever heard about my father," she continued crying. I nodded and opened the cell and sat next to her. "He helped Galbatorix concur over this land and when he was killed I rejoiced and when the city heard about my rejoicing I was chased out of town. The day I left I told my brother were I was going and now he is going there since he helped me escape. I never liked my father he was the dragon rider traitor," I hugged Lila who continued to cry. I helped her up and snuck her through the castle and into my room.

"We will sleep here tonight and leave tomorrow morning," I said as I got in my bed.

"Where will I sleep?" she asked uncomfortably. I opened my sheets. "Me sleep with you no way. I would rather sleep on the floor like a dog," she grew angry.

"Fine you take my bed I'll sleep on the floor. I got out of bed and lay on the cold hard floor. I quickly fell asleep to have another dream.

"_Arya, your white," I said rubbing my hand across her ice cod red cheeks. _

"_Noah, please listen to me, you MUST leave Ellesméra tomorrow morning," she said holding onto me._

"_Why?" I stuttered._

"_Because Durza is sending his Ra'zac's for you. If you do not leave you will be dead by tomorrow night," she said crying and collapsing to her hands and knees. _

"_Arya, you are getting worse, what has happened. I know Durza has captured you tell me where you are!" I demanded._

The next morning I woke gasping for air again. I looked at Lila who slept peacefully in my bed. I woke her up urgently. "What's wrong!" she exclaimed turning red.

"We need to go," I snarled quickly moving into my closet.

"I am going back to bed wake me back up when the sun comes up," she yawned as I came out.

"Look I know you aren't too fond of me right now and I feel the same way but if we don't leave now we will be dead by the time the sun comes up," I barked pulling her from the bed. She changed and we soon ran out of the castle and untied Zander. She climbed on as best as she could and I jumped in the air and landed right behind her. _Come on Zander move we need to move!_ Zander quickly took off the ground.

"Where too?" he looked at us.

"The far south as far as Palancar Valley!" I screamed as we took off. Zander flew fast and graceful. Lila leaned back against me and fell back asleep. I began rubbing her red soft hair as I looked down below us.

"My mother used to do that," she smiled as she opened one eye.

"_Skulblakas ven_! _(Dragon sight)" _ I shouted. My eyes changed colors and I began looking around. Lila sat up and looked at me.

"How do you know that?" she asked cautiously.

"I know a little of the Ancient Language, you see the oldest elder in our town was a great Dragon Rider and he is my uncle. I listened to his stories of his time and he taught me the Ancient Language," I replied continuing to look down at the earth.

"Can you…" I covered her mouth as I noticed Ra'zac's approaching on the ground. We passed over and I turned around to look down I noticed they hadn't changed directions.

"Zander were those…"

"Ra'zac's," he finished my sentence. "You must stay far away from them," he demanded. I closed my eyes and when I opened them the dragon sight had ended.

"What's down there," Lila shivered.

"Ra'zac we must be careful," I replied holding onto her. A few days hours later we landed in Palancar Valley and Zander hid far south not to get notice. Lila and I walked for the small town in the valley when I noticed a blue figure flying behind us. I ran in the direction of the figure.

"Noah, it may be a trap!" Lila yelled following me. We came to an open field with a boy exactly the same age as Lila and I. So we ran at him. A giant blue dragon landed in front of me and began growling.

"It's ok, I am not going to hurt you," I said cautiously moving toward the Dragon.

"Saphira!" the boy yelled running over to us. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Noah Prince of Ellesméra," I replied as Saphira moved closer to me.

"I am Lila," she said abruptly.

"Hello, I am Eragon, and you already met my dragon Saphira," I shook his hand he looked down and noticed the unique marking on my hand. "You're one too?" he asked surprised. "Call your dragon," he smiled in shock.

_Zander come over to the field._ I heard his wings above us and he soon landed next to Saphira.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in concern.

"Ra'zac's were on there way to my castle," I said walking over to Zander. He grunted. "Sorry this is Zander by the way," I laughed.

"Wait they are after you too?" Eragon's smile faded.

"Yes, I don't know why," I couldn't think of anything.


	3. Gil'ead

Chapter 3

"Where is Brom?" I asked moving toward Eragon.

"How do you know him?" he asked with major caution. Lila looked at me puzzled.

"When he visited Ellesméra I was the one to always great him and I need to talk to him, so can you bring me to him," I demanded. Eragon nodded and we soon began walking toward the small town. Brom was sitting on a porch carving a small wooden stick when I stood in front of him.

"Can you please move you are blocking my sun," he snarled looking up.

"Long time no see, huh?" I smiled as he stood up and hugged me. "Well you have gotten older," I said as he looked at me with a grim look.

"Well you grew up fast your self," he smiled looking at me from head to toe. "What brings you here?" he asked as we walked in his house. I nodded and Brom looked at Eragon and Lila. "Eragon can you please take this lovely lady and show her around?" he asked looking at Lila with suspicion. After they left Brom locked his door and began glaring harshly at me. ""What are you doing with her?" he walked closer to me.

"Brom, I helped save her, and she is a good person," I blushed.

"She is the da…."

"I know she is the daughter of Morzan. She is nothing like her father. I remember your stories," I barked back at the old man. "Brom, I'm sorry it's just I had a long few days. I mean Arya has gone missing."

"What, when did this happen?"

"A few days ago, but that's not it I know Durza has her I need to find her. I know he knows that Zander has hatched," I continued as Brom put his hand up.

"He also knows that Saphira has hatched," he said looking at the door. Brom and I heard people screaming outside and we ran to the window. Two more Ra'zac's were in this village. One walked into the butcher shop while the other cornered Lila. I ran for the door, but Brom grabbed my shoulder. "You go out there and they will kill you," he said re-locking the door.

"I don't care Lila is in danger," I barked running to the window. The Ra'zac moved closer to her as she jumped in the air kicking the Ra'zac in the chest. She pulled a small object from her boot and stabbed the Ra'zac in the heart making it disincarnate into black ash and bugs. A blood curdling scream came from the butcher shop and Lila and Eragon made their run for Brom's house. Saphira came down picking up Eragon as Lila reached the door. I opened it and pulled her in. I still looked shock as I knew nothing of her skill.

"What you aren't the only one who specializes with weaponry," she smiled as Brom grabbed a beautiful sword from his shelf.

"Come we must go," he said as we ran out of the house. "Noah, call your dragon, Lila come with me," he said as we all ran different directions. I caught up to Zander and climbed up on his back.

"Come on Zander we need to hurry," I yelled as he took off the ground and we reached a small farm with Saphira flying above. I jumped from Zander's back a few feet from the ground, and ran toward the little house. "What happened hear?" I asked walking in a destroyed room. Eragon was crying over a dead body. "Eragon are you ok?" I asked moving closer.

"Get away from me," he spoke softly. I heard air flow from under Saphira's great wings and turned around. "This is your entire fault Saphira," he yelled standing up. The great dragon let out a huge roar and took off. "Please, Noah, just get out of here," he sighed sitting next to the dead man.

"I want to help," I said in a proud way.

"I said get out of here!" he barked throwing a pot at me.

"Fine, I don't care," I snarled returning to Zander as Lila and Brom approached.

"Where are you going?" Lila asked running over to me.

"Home," I said as Zander took off.

"No, they will kill you," She screamed as a roar of thunder approached. I looked in her green eyes which pleaded me to stay. Zander landed and I got off in which Lila hugged me. "Thank you," she whispered. Brom looked at me with disapproval and walked into Eragon's hut.

"Lila where was it where you are supposed to meet your brother," I soon remembered.

"Gil'ead," she whispered as my face turned white.

"I am not aloud to go there," I said backing away from her.

"Please," she smiled grabbing my hands. I nodded and she hugged me again climbing onto Zander. I looked at the farm house burst into flames as rain began too come down.

"Where are you going?" Brom asked rudely walking closer.

"Home," I lied to him. He squinted at me knowing I was a bad liar.

"Fine, be at the Varden in a few days. Make it five," he said raising an eye brow. I nodded and soon Zander lifted from the ground and flew southeast toward Gil'ead.

"So is that dagger the only piece of protection you have?" I asked looking at Lila's smooth legs.

"Nope," she giggled before pulling a sword from her back.

"Where did you keep that?" I asked pulling the back of her shirt back and looking inside.

"Long story, but this blade is made from twenty-five percent gold," she smiled as the rain began to come down harder.

"What's the other seventy five," I laughed.

"Copper, I was planning on killing my father with it, but when someone did I was forced to run from my village because people accused me of killing him since I hated him so much. The day I ran away my brother escorted me and told me to meat him in the walls of Gil'ead he needed help to destroy a shade. I don't know his name but people said he is a dark strong shade working for Galbatorix," she said as I hugged her for warmth. The air became cold and dark as the rain felt like ice on my face. The rain stopped and Zander lowered to the ground and became closer to some rocks as we saw Gil'ead in the distance. He landed and I forced him to stay behind. Lila and I began walking for the creepy castle.

"Are you sure he said come here?" I asked as we entered the gates. She nodded and I soon felt a hand on my shoulder. I grabbed Lila and the hand pulled me back. I released Lila and felt my eyes shut by force and I fell asleep.


	4. Durza and Arya

**Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you decide to review some more. If you find anything that doesn't make sense please I will try to explain it as well as I can. Please if you want give me the strongest of Criticism. Thank you for reading again. With out further a do here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4

When I woke up I found myself in between two pillars and a boy by the age of nineteen covering me looking around. I sat up quickly rubbing my head. "Where-where am I?" I asked as the teen turned around looking at me. His gray eyes glared at me as the fire from across the room ricochet off them.

"What are you doing here with her?" he asked walking toward me.

"I brought her here to find her brother," I snarled getting in his face. "Now get out of my way," I pushed him as I began walking away. He grabbed the back of m tunic and pinned me to the wall and placed a dagger with a bone handle to my throat.

"Stay away from her," His hair fell in front of his face.

"Murtagh, what are you doing?" Lila whispered running over to us. He let me go and she inspected my neck.

"What I was just talking to your-friend?" he hesitated with a hiss.

"He has a name and it is Noah," she got in her brothers face.

"Wait meaning Noah Dröttningu," Murtagh looked at me in shock. She nodded and I placed my hood back up and began walking up the hall.

"Noah, wait," Lila ran after me she grabbed my hand. "Where are you going?" she asked as water filled her eyes.

"Home, I should have never left," I snarled pulling my hand away.

"You can't leave me," she stopped me.

"Why not?" I asked walking back to her. She opened her mouth but soon heard a loud short and terrifying scream coming from the castle ahead of us.

"Noah, come back!" I heard Lila scream as I ran for the castle. Murtagh got in front of me stopping me dead in my tracks. The road got short so I couldn't go around him.

"Murtagh get out of my way," I snarled as pain flooded my heart. "Please, move," I felt my eyes water.

"Why?" he asked still not moving.

"I know that voice anywhere," I sighed trying to get passed him. He threw me back and so I grew angry and pulled my bow out. "Now move, I don't want to end up killing someone so innocent," I snarled aiming my arrow at his forehead.

"Noah, stop," Lila squawked as I looked at her brother with anger.

"Fine, it's your funeral I don't care if you die," he smiled getting out of the way. I ran up the narrow street as snow began to fall down. I looked up and saw no light in the sky or in front of me the snow came down harder each minute. I came to a clearing and saw Urgals covering the small castle. _Zander stay close but not seeable. _I said looking for a way in. I climbed a ladder on the far end of the castle where for some strange reason was unguarded by the Urgals. I turned around and looked to the town of Gil'ead and noticed Lila close on my trail clearly being followed by her brother Murtagh.

"What are you doing up here?" I heard a scary voice behind me ask. I quickly turned around and noticed Durza standing behind me. "Answer the question, you arrogant elf. What come to save the helpless princess?" The snow came down into my eyes as I looked into his dark maroon eyes which were hard to see in the night. With lightning speed he grabbed my throat and lifted me off my feet and hung me from the roof. I grabbed his wrist and tried to break free but he was too strong. He grabbed my wrist and stared at the marking on my hand. "_Shur'tugal. (Dragon Rider)" _He whispered as out of the corner of my eye I noticed Murtagh standing behind Durza with his bow in hand.

"Durza drop him now," he said almost looking insane. Durza through me a few feet and I landed by Lila.

"You ok?" she smiled lifting my head up and looking into my blue eyes.

"Please go right ahead, kill me," he hissed tempting Murtagh to release his arrow. "Do it you coward," he snarled. I stood up and pulled an arrow from my bag and placed it into submission.

"No, Noah, Stop NOW!" Murtagh screamed as I released my arrow. It blazed through the snow not even cutting it. I watched it make contact with Durza and he disappered in a disguise of smoke. "I told you to stop," he said walking over to me. I couldn't feel anything anymore from the cold. "Are you even listening to me?" he asked impatiently.

"Yes, I am," I snarled turning to the edge of the castle wall.

"Why are we here anyway?" Lila asked walking over to me.

"That scream you heard it was Arya," I sighed.

"How are you so sure?" Murtagh said as I found a stairwell leading inside the castle.

"I would know my sister's scream anywhere," I sighed as I ran down it.

"I am coming to help," Murtagh sighed loudly.

"Why I don't need it," I barked looking back at him as a torch burnt on the wall lighting up my face.

"After what just happened, you defiantly need my help," he said jabbing his finger into my chest. He soon got in front of me and started walking down so I followed as Lila held onto the back of my shirt scared. At the bottom of the stairs were four doors each clearly leading to some place new. "This way," Murtagh sighed in disagreement to helping me. I followed him as we entered a room that smelt horrific almost like death. Old rusty doors with bars on them I herd Arya softly breathing I rammed into door nearly breaking it off its hinges.

"Noah, I told you to stay home," she said gasping for air as I ran over to her side. She looked as if she was getting worse by the second.

"I know, but the emerald stone was actually a Dragon egg," I smiled as her smile started to show but was too weak to move. "Come I'll help you home," I said hugging her. She grabbed onto my hand.

"Noah, we have to leave," Murtagh said placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Fine, hurry help me carry her out," I said sitting my sister up.

"No, we have to leave her," he sighed sounding hurt.

"I lost her once I am not letting her go again," I looked at Murtagh with anger. Lila froze she couldn't move or think straight. "Murtagh, please help me," I said looking back at Arya who lay back on the table.

"Come she will be fine, I promise," he said grabbing my wrist and pulling me. I held onto Arya's hand as long as possible, but soon our finger tips finally released as I watched her lay peacefully on the table. "We're too late, hide," he grunted as he pushed Lila and I behind a hay stack and he climbed a small pole leading to a whole in the ceiling. Durza walked past us and into Arya's cell.

"Ok, princess, you were right, my Urgals could never find their way to Ellesméra. They got lost and found all trees," he said grabbing her hair and looking into her eyes.

"You will never destroy the new riders, Durza," my sister spoke softly.

"Insolent," I heard him smack her. "Don't feed her, I'll be back tomorrow to see if she'll give me any real information," he said to an Urgal as they left. Murtagh climbed down and helped us up. I walked over to my sister and pulled out some bread and fed her. I pulled out a small necklace in the shape of a dragon with a rider. Made from emeralds, sapphires, and diamonds.

"No, this was my present to you last year it took me weeks to make," she whispered refusing to take it.

"Arya, you must take it, I will return for you I promise," I smiled closing her hand around the priceless art work. She closed her eyes as I placed it around her neck she managed a smile and I kissed her forehead. She hugged me with the strength she had left and Murtagh escorted me out.

"We must get you to the Varden," Murtagh said as we exited Gil'ead.

"Why do you want to help me," I looked puzzled.

"It's safety nothing can harm us," Lila grabbed my hand.

"Fine," I sighed. I looked to the sky and sighed. _Zander come we must leave. _He landed in front of us.

"How well can he fly with three people?" Lila asked in wonder.

"I don't know as we got on and he took off toward the Varden.


	5. Return of the Ra'zac

Chapter 5

We didn't get far with the wait and Zander began to slow down more and more. "He's not going to make it," Murtagh looked at me with disgust. I looked onward in the heavy snow trying to see any land marks. But I couldn't even see my own hand let alone Zander's head. Zander began to slowly descend trying everything in his power to stay up.

_I am not going to make it. _He responded as I heard his panting becoming denser. I tucked my head down as we crash landed a few miles north of Marna. I jumped from Zander's back and watched Murtagh climb down his self. When I helped Lila down she collapsed to her knees unable to stand.

"What's wrong?" I asked her in concern.

"My legs, are killing me," she grunted as I helped sit her down. Murtagh ran over to his little sister and pushed me out of the way and began examining her legs. They had been torn into shreds her legs were soaked in blood and raw from the midst of her thighs to her ankles.

"What is your problem, you should have known that it was dangerous to fly on a dragon bareback," Murtagh snarled getting in my face.

"Not if you're well trained," I barked back getting in Murtagh's face.

"Well she isn't. Why I saved you back in Gil'ead is beyond me."

"Well you could have let me died," I walked and sat next to Lila. Murtagh stopped arguing and his face changed almost to the point of thought.

"Why Durza listened to me is beyond me. He knows if an elf is a Dragon Rider he has orders to kill them from King Galbatorix, theirs is only one meaning of this," he said turning around and drawing his bow and aiming an arrow at me.

"Murtagh stop," Lila grunted standing up and standing in front of me. Zander rose and helped Lila stand also covering me.

"Lila move, he has to be killed," he snarled walking closer to us.

"Why do I need to die?" I asked moving around the group as Murtagh lifted his arrow again.

"Durza is using your sister to track our every move," he snarled as I walked closer and pressed my stomach to his arrow.

"Fine release, but before you do just remember you and your sister will be wanted people for the rest of your lives," I whispered as I grabbed his hand ready to pull it so he would release.

_Noah, stop this isn't right, _Zander said as Murtagh grew still.

"Zander stay out of this," I said as Murtagh pulled his bow away.

"We still need to get you to the Varden, but we will have to confuse Durza," he smiled thinking.

"That won't be easy," I said as Lila fell back to the floor. Zander lay next to her and covered her with his wing trying to keep her warm. The snow finally let up and cleared the sun shown once again. And I could see we were far from anyone. We weren't far from the woods so I made my way toward them.

"Where are you going?" Murtagh asked grabbing my shoulder.

"To get us fire wood," I pulled away and began walking again.

"You don't know who or what is in there," he replied. I just ignored and went in the dark woods. I found a whole pile of dead wood from the second I walked in I picked some up and five small men surrounded me.

"What is an elf doing so far down her," The tallest one said. I began to laugh as they pulled their weapons out.

"Oh yeah kill me smart," I still laughed.

"Shut up," The same one barked. "What are you doing down here," as each word froze I staid silent as for I heard something unnatural in the woods.

"Hush," I answered as I heard another noise this time footsteps of heavy boots coming our way. They sounded not even two miles away. "Hide," I whispered as I dropped the wood and began climbing a tree.

"What a coward," the smallest and youngest dwarf giggled. I looked through the branches and noticed two black and ominous figures coming closer.

"Hurry climb," I said as they were less then half a mile. The dwarfs continued laughing as four Ra'zac jumped out of the bushes and surrounded the gang of five dwarfs.

"Please don't hurt us, we have no meaning being here," the tall dwarf said. "Who is it you seek?"

"An Elvin boy- a Dragoon Rider," one hissed with a dark menacing voice.

"He climbed a tree a short while ago," he nodded. The Ra'zac nodded and waved his hand. In a second each dwarf had been mutilated before my eyes. I wanted to scream and vomit at the same time but I knew if I moved or made one sound I would have come across the same fate. My foot slipped and a piece from the tree fell hitting the Ra'zac that just talked. He looked up but was interrupted as the other Ra'zac heard a noise coming from a few trees ahead. The four ran ahead and I climbed down grabbing as many of the sticks as possible and running toward the exit of the woods. I exited the woods moving lightning fast and got back to camp in a mater of minutes.

"We aren't safe here," I said panting for air. I dropped the sticks some covered in blood.

"What happened?" Murtagh rose and looked into my eyes which were filled with fear and pain.

"Ra'zacs about four of them looking for me. Durza must know we are here," I panted feeling even sicker.

_Noah, your thoughts are running wild it fears me. _Zander snuffed a cloud of smoke from his nostrils and looked at me.

"We can't stay long," I ripped my sleeves clean off my shirt and walked over to Lila who still rested against Zander. She extended her legs and I slowly and carefully wrapped her legs in the sleeves. "Better?" I smiled she nodded and hugged me. "I hate to do this but we need to get back on Zander," I looked at her as she gave me a grim look.

"Prepare for battle," Murtagh said as I slowly turned around and found the same four Ra'zacs in the woods a few moments before running toward us. Murtagh pulled his bow out the same time as me and we began firing our arrows. Both killing the first two Ra'zacs without any trouble.

"This is so easy," I laughed as the other two caught up to us. Murtagh and I both switched to our blades.

"Malatoris, don't let me down," I smiled looking at my sword as the Ra'zac attacked.

"You named your sword that? Anyway this isn't a game Noah," Murtagh swung his sword at the other. The sound a clanging medal. Each blow the Ra'zac connected with my sword sent a ripple of shocks through my body. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Murtagh stab his sword through the heart of the third Ra'zac. He snuck up behind and the Ra'zac grabbed him by the chest and threw him over by Zander. I turned around and watched him roll in the snow and collide with Zander who stood up to help. I felt an excruciating sharp object enter my back and soon exit my stomach. I looked down and saw a sword covered in fresh blood. I fell to my knees as Lila screamed at the top of her lungs. Murtagh woke and saw the incident and picked my sword up and jammed it in the heart of the Ra'zac killing the last one.

"Come on you're going to be fine," Lila cried setting me against Zander. Zander let out a huge whale feeling the same pain.

"I have an idea, this may hurt just try and bare it," Murtagh said helping me up and walking behind me.

"I have a bad feeling about this," I winced in pain. I felt Murtagh grab the sword and yank it from my back. I yelped in pain and fell back in the snow. "Oh, God, I am not going to make it," I began crying as I felt my stomach. The warm blood in a sense felt good against the cold snow. Murtagh quickly rolled me on my back and lifted his hand above the wound.

"_Waíse heill! (Be healed)" _He screamed as his hand began to glow and I felt a tingle go through my body I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"Noah, Noah every thing is good again," I heard Lila calling me. I opened one eye and I found her kneeling next to me.

"Am I dead?" I asked feeling my stomach for the sword whole I felt a huge scare on my stomach. I lifted my shirt and examined it.

"You should be, but luckily Murtagh saved you," she said kissing me upon the forehead. I smiled and hugged her tightly.

_How are you feeling? _Zander asked as I looked up noticing I was under his wing.

_Better. _I continued to smile. Lila helped me up very slowly and we walked outside. Fresh snow covered the blood left by me. "Where's Murtagh?" I asked looking around. Lila's face grew very long. "You mean he gave his life for me?" I asked looking in her soft eyes.

"Of course not," I heard him call as he began making a fire. "Feeling better?" he looked at me, I nodded and smiled.

"Thank you," I said patting Zander's side.

"Hey I am sure you would do the same," he said as soon as the fire lit.

"Well if I thought like you sure," I laughed as he went in my bag and pulled out some dried meat and began cooking. After breakfast we need to come up with a plan on how to get to the Varden quicker and without getting noticed by Durza," Murtagh said as I smiled at his sister. She hugged me and I held her close to me kissing her on the forehead.

"Don't ever do anything like that again," she whispered.

"I won't I don't think you can live without me in the first place," I laughed. Our eyes met and I leaned in and kissed her.

"What is going on?" Murtagh grew upset and we both looked at him with dismay.


	6. Journey back home!

Chapter 6

I stood not being able to think what to say to Murtagh. He looked at her with disappointment. "I am going to get more wood," he stood up not taking his eyes off Lila.

"The fires fine," I said not catching his drift. He glared at me before walking for the woods. "I had a bad feeling about that," I said looking at Lila. She smiled and hugged me. She began kissing me and holding onto me. "What are you doing," I laughed as she let me go.

"Well he has been the boss of me ever since dad died and now when I find love her gets angry with me," she sighed as I placed my arm around her looking at the fire. Soon a cold wind came through and blew the flames out.

_I don't like being out in the open we need to go._ Zander said looking around frantically.

"Fine, Zander fly to Ellesméra we will meet you there," I said.

"That is three days away by foot," Lila snarled as we stood. Zander gave me the same answer with a little over protection.

"Zander we will be fine, Murtagh and I are skilled just please listen to me," I barked as my dragon looked hurt. He took off and flew northeast toward Ellesméra. Lila and I placed what we needed in my bag and walked for the woods finding Murtagh still collecting wood. "Drop it we need to move," I said as he looked at me with disrespect.

"Where are we going?" he asked following us through the woods.

"Ellesméra," Lila whispered.

"What I told you he was going to turn us in. I told you to not trust an Elf," Murtagh became raged grabbing his sister's shoulder. I walked back at him and Murtagh pulled his sword out.

"Murtagh, we are only going back to my home because we need to get horses. Zander is too weak to carry the three of us," I said as Lila gave a huge scream out and dug her face into my shoulder. I turned around and saw the five dwarfs mutilated and rotting were I saw the massacre the day before. The smell made me gag and I held onto Lila as I pushed her past the five dead bodies. We ran for a few miles and grew tired and began walking in dead silence. Lila grabbed my hand in slight fear while Murtagh stood behind us clearing his throat.

"Yes?" Lila asked looking behind her shoulder. The sun began to set and the white clouds became a soft pink.

"I think we should set up camp," Murtagh grabbed my shoulder and pulled me to a stop.

"No we aren't that far from Osílon I would say about another hour," I sighed as Murtagh looked at me full of hate.

"Lila go wait over there," he pointed at two big trees.

"No, this place me the creeps," she said looking scared.

"LILA! Listen to me," he screamed as she ran over to the trees. "Now you listen here," he said jabbing his finger into my chest.

"No you listen, I have had it up to here with people pushing me around. I get it from my parents, my sister, but I am not getting it from you," I barked pushing Murtagh into a tree. He jumped off the tree and tackled me to the floor my bag flew off and landed a few feet away. He sat on my chest punching me in the face. But soon stopped when we heard Lila scream as loud as she ever did. Murtagh got off me and looked around we heard her scream more and more.

"Let me go, Murtagh help me!" her voice echoed through the trees. He ran over to the trees where we last saw her and I followed I noticed ten men walking North east one of them holding Lila in his arms. We ran after them and I recognized the uniforms being worn. I grabbed Murtagh's shoulder.

"Stay right here. I know who they are just do not be seen by them," I said running ahead but was stopped by Murtagh running behind me.

"I will help get my sister back."

"Murtagh that is my father's army. I released Lila from the prison so she could be reunited with you and if he catches you, who knows you may be dead by tomorrow. I stopped him and caught up to the guards. "Halt what are you doing with this poor girl," I said cutting them off.

"You're highness you must come with us," one guard said as he stepped forward. I pulled a bow out and aimed it at him. "I know you don't want to kill anyone just come home and everything will be ok. Please sir your father told us to do something that I will regret if I have too," he said softly as he took another step at me.

"I am warning you. Give her back and back AWAY!" I yelled as the man sighed and waved his hand. "Christoff you joined my father's army," I said as he smiled and grabbed me by the throat. Now Christoff was the towns bully and I could see why he joined. I gasped for air under his grip and kicked his chest he released and fell back a few feet. I picked up my bow and aimed it at the eighteen year old. "Don't you ever touch me again," I said as I watched Murtagh come from the tree. I shook my head and Christoff came ay me again running right into my arrow. He fell to the floor instantly dead. My mouth dropped and I dropped my bow to the floor his blood poured out and covered my boots.

"You killed him," someone said as I couldn't move. I watched as another guard charged me. I looked up and saw Murtagh telling me to move but my feet had frozen and the guard collided with me and slammed me into a tree. All my wind escaped me and I collapsed to the floor gasping for air lying in a puddle of blood.

"Take him," the leader said as I was picked up to my feet. Murtagh ran up and tripped the guard holding me and I fell out of his grip as Murtagh pulled me behind a tree. "Where did he go?" he added looking around.

"MURTAGH HELP!" Lila continued to scream. He leaned me against a tree as I held my chest trying to breathe. He laid me flat on my back and began examining my body. After ten minutes he sat me up.

"Your fine," he laughed as I slowly stood up.

"Thanks. Now we really need to get to Ellesméra," I winced. He smiled and we entered Osílon and rested at the nearest inn. That night I woke up in a sweat. Lila's voice echoed in my head. I walked over to the window and sat in the chair looking out at the moon and began crying. I heard Murtagh moving in his bed and he sat up.

"You ok?" he asked. I turned around and saw him looking puzzled. I nodded wiping the snot from my face.

"I'll be fine," I said walking over to the small dresser in the corner. I put my shirt on and left the room. I got to the end of the hall and noticed even more elves from my father's army.

"Have you seen this boy?" The tallest asked placing a small painting of me on the counter. She nodded and waved her hand. They followed her as I ran back to my room.

"Murtagh we have to go," I panted packing fervently. He jumped up and opened the window throwing everything out. Soon a bang echoed on our door. He looked at me as I moved toward the door.

"Sirs, you, um have, um guests," the lady inn keeper said.

"Do not open it," Murtagh whispered to me. I through my bags out the window and climbed out after him closing the window behind me. I looked a peak through the window and watched the door shatter into a million pieces.

"You realize you'll have to pay for that," the women said angrily. I watched him throw money at her and walk over to the beds and noticed we were gone.

"Come on," Murtagh pulled my leg. I fell a few feet before catching myself on the tin roof. We climbed down and ran for the northern boarder. "We won't get far if they are on horses so we will have to stay off the road and go in the right direction," Murtagh said jumping into some shrubbery. We ran for a few miles and I grew more tired as the moon reached its peak.

"Murtagh, can we please sleep?" I be began dragging my feet.

"No," he barked grabbing my arm. Soon we heard galloping horses on the road next to us. Murtagh pushed me to the floor and I heard him jump out of the bushes and soon the horses were right near him.

"You, over their," One guard said stopping the horse.

"Yes," Murtagh said smoothly.

"Have you seen an elf running on this road a few seconds ago?" the other asked as I heard him jump from the horse.

"About my size maybe a little shorter," he asked as I started to rise.

"Yeah," the other got off his horse.

"Nope," I heard his foot swift back smacking me square in the nose. "Sorry just felt something climb on my leg," he laughed innocently.

"Thank you," he said as both men got back on the horses and took off again. When I couldn't hear them anymore I stood up.

"What the hell was that for," I said feeling my nose.

"You were getting up. Now we need to get to Ellesméra so move it," he said as I began walking again. By day break we were about one hundred and ten miles from Osílon and I sat down in the dirt. "What are you doing?" he asked impatiently.

"I am tired, and slightly pissed so if you don't mind I am going to take a little rest," Ii snarled as I lay in the dirt.

"Fine," he said sitting on the other side of the road. "We should be in your home in less then a day and a half," he yawned.

"Good," I replied standing up. "I hate it here let's just go," I said changing my mind in the protest. Murtagh rolled his eyes as we began walking back to Ellesméra.


	7. A not so welcome home

Chapter 7

A day and a half later we reached Ellesméra the sun had set and the town grew quiet. I walked a little further and heard a group of people talking so Murtagh and I ran over and stood behind the tent. "Malden, can you believe your nephew…" I heard someone say to my Uncle.

"Wait just a second, he is a good lad," My uncle interrupted him.

"Well, OLD MAN, if he is so good why did he kill my brother," Makko said.

"Your twin, was a ignorant stupid fool, if only all the dragon riders were still here you would know the right way to talk to your elder," I heard my uncle bark.

"My brother was great," he added as I heard my uncle fall to the floor. I stood up and walked toward the front of the tent, but Murtagh stopped me. "No one cares about your stupid Dragon stories old man, they're dead get over it stop living in the past," I heard a sword coming from a case.

"Leave him alone!" I yelled holding Malatoris in my hand.

"Ahh, the murder returns, wait till the guards here. You are going straight to jail," Makko said walking toward me. I looked puzzled. "You killed Christoff, your father's best worrier," he said angrily swinging his sword.

"Makko listen to me I don't want you to have your brother's cursed fate," I said trying not to kill him. "He died because he charged and my instinct was to release he ran right into the arrow," I said as Makko's eyes filled with tears and hate, I felt his sword's handle make contact with my face forcing me to the ground.

"No, I won't have my brother's same fate you will," he said insanely lifting his sword above his head. I heard a swift noise coming from behind me and making contact with Makko's arm. Blood sot out and landed on my face. He yelped in pain dropping his sword as Murtagh helped me up.

"What was that about?" I asked as he looked at the bruise on my face. I wiped the blood off and we ran to the secret entrance to the dungeon. "Follow me and stay quiet," I said digging my finger into his chest.

"Whatever just move," he whispered as I brought him to the lowest level of the dungeon where my father lets the prisoners die of starvation and sickness. I got down in the dark room and heard Lila crying. "Good God what is that smell," Murtagh said loudly as he came to the contact with the smell of death and mold.

"Death," I said grimly as we moved forward and heard Lila stand up.

"Murtagh, is that you?" she called in the darkness.

"Yes," he said as I grabbed her hand.

"Noah, you guys came for me," she laughed with joy. I turned a light on and Lila shut her eyes to protect them from the light. I never had seen this room with light and fear flooded my body as well Murtagh's. Blood splashed on the wall, mold hung like stalagmites and tights.

"Lila do not open your eyes, promise me," Murtagh grabbed her hand. She nodded and I opened the greasy cell and Murtagh pulled her out and hugged her. I looked down and saw my hand coated in blood. I gagged as I saw someone else's blood on my hand. "Hurry," he looked around as we ran up the stairs and out the dungeon and placed her in the meadow were I first taught Zander to fly. I rubbed my hand in the grass.

_Took you long enough. _Zander said landing behind shooting a puff of smoke from his nostrils. I chuckled and Lila hugged me out of surprise.

"Noah, your home," I heard a soft voice behind me. Victoria hugged me and held onto me tightly crying. "You said you would save Arya where is she?" she asked letting me go. I looked at Lila who became very jealous very quickly.

"She's still in harms way, why?" I asked as Lila grabbed my hand.

"Draco is getting angry he knows you went to look for you and every time I mention you he curses your name. We need to get you out of town without being seen by him or God knows what will happen," she said as we followed her.

"Wait, we originally came here for horses," I stopped her running for the barn. I pulled out three horses mine, and my parents. "Lila you can ride Sundrop, do not ask about the names, Murtagh take Goldenspot, and Icefire," I said getting onto my horse. We all followed Victoria toward the northern boarder.

"Do not cross that line," the sound of metal swinging in the air stopped me. I turned around and Draco walked toward us.

"Draco, please they need to get to the Varden," Victoria pushed him back.

"I don't care, I am going to kill the little liar," he snarled pushing her out of the way. Murtagh jumped from his horse and stood watching. I turned Icefire and pulled my bow out. "Two can play at that game," he said stabbing his sword into the ground and pulling his bow from behind him and placing an arrow in position.

"Draco, just listen to me."

"No, you had your chance to save her and you are back and I don't see her any where," he said getting more and more angry.

"Who?" Lila asked jumping from her horse.

"My girlfriend," Draco echoed moving closer to Lila.

"My sister, Arya," I rolled my eyes. "Draco lower your voice we don't want to attract attention," I whispered jumping from the horse and placing my bow down. _Zander stay close over head._ "Please Draco once I get to the Varden we will have enough people to rescue her from Durza," his face instantly twisted.

"I didn't tell him that part," Veronica moved forward.

"Be silent you little wench you can get into just as much trouble for helping them."

"Draco, is this, what you want?" I asked as he aimed the arrow back at me. He nodded.

"Nothing would make me happier then to see you going through the same pain as her. She is so much better then you. She doesn't deserve this," he said shaking the bow.

"Draco, no!" Victoria screamed running for him. I ran toward Lila and covered her eyes as Draco released his bow. I looked at Victoria and she began laughing. I looked up and saw the arrow in the tree with a piece of her dress attached to it.

"I almost killed her," Draco lifted me by the hair and pressed his dagger to my throat.

"Honestly where do you keep putting all these weapons?" I asked as he pushed me against the tree.

"I should just slice you right here," he said getting angrier. I looked behind his shoulder as I noticed torches rising above the hill.

"We really need to go now," I laughed trying to push him off me. But the more I pushed the harder the blade went into my throat. I felt fresh blood oozing down my neck. The snow began to fall again as the torches came closer. I nodded at Murtagh who picked up a small stone and smashed it against the back of the head. He fell and we got on the horses.

"Be safe, and get to the Varden no looking back, they know I am helping I can see your father leading the crowd, now go!" she exclaimed hitting my horse. We took off into the night. The cold wind blew hard on my face, and closed my wound on my neck.

"You ok?" Lila asked catching up on her horse. I nodded as the dry blood felt stiff.

"I'm fine," I snarled as the cold brushed against my face.

"Guys stop!" Murtagh screamed as we brought the horses from a galloping speed to a halt.

"What?" I asked disgruntled.

"We'll camp here tonight," he sighed getting off my father's horse. We jumped down and attached them to a tree and set up camp. We had a bitter soup for dinner that night of bark, dirt, and roots. After a horrified meal Lila laid her head on my shoulder and fell asleep.

"You sleep, I'll stay up and keep watch," I said slowly laying her head on a log. I walked toward the small lake near the camp and sat on the bank throwing stones into the water.

"You ok?" Murtagh asked sitting on the rock behind me.

"Can I tell you something?" I sighed.

"Sure," he seemed different.

"Well, you're lucky, you knew who your dad was," I throwing even more rocks angrily into the water.

"Wait the king is not your real dad?" he asked putting his hand on my shoulder.

"The king isn't Arya's father either. I found out from her myself. She was very young and barely remembers him. He was a dragon rider like I. I never met him my mother was pregnant with me when he died. He actually was defending Ellesméra when your dad came to make sure all the Dragon Riders were helping Galbatorix. All the Elvin Dragon Riders where but my father changed their minds. Arya remembers mother opening the door and seeing Morzan holding his knife to our dad's throat. She pushed Arya in her room and she heard her trying to bargain with your dad and then the last thing Arya heard was our mother screaming and crying. Then our mother came in her room covered in blood and hugged her tightly. Arya said he would have killed her if it wasn't for her being pregnant so in a way I kind of saved her. I was brainwashed for seven years thinking the king was my real father until Arya told me that story," I sighed throwing the rest of the stones in the water and watching it slowly ripple.

"Noah, I am so sorry for my father's actions," he said placing his hand on my shoulder.

"I know you aren't like him. But no person should have to carry the sins of their parents," I yawned.

"You sleep you had a rough day," he said pushing me back to camp. I nodded and rested next to Lila and closed my eyes slowly going to sleep.


	8. Not so Childhood sweet heart!

Chapter 8

The next morning I woke up and Murtagh was resting on a log while Lila had her arm completely around me. I slowly stood up and placed a log in my place and walked to the lake again. A few moments passed and I herd footsteps behind me. "Yes?" I asked with a yawn.

"I thought you needed company," Lila hugged me from behind. I smiled and began throwing handfuls of snow and rocks on the icy lake. "Can I try?" she asked thinking it was my thing. I nodded and she threw some herself shivering at the coldness of the snow. After Murtagh woke up we decided to get some distance on the horses but we were stopped by a loud shriek coming from ahead.

"I don't like this idea," Lila shrieked as we galloped for the noise. There we found a boy exactly our age sitting in the woods making a fire.

"Are you ok?" I asked seeing nothing was wrong with him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" he asked.

"You were screaming in pain," I snarled as Murtagh placed his hand on my shoulder trying to tell me to settle down.

"Oh sorry that was my singing," he said looking at Lila. "Do-do I know you?" he asked moving closer to her.

"Oakley?" she asked in surprise and jumped from her horse hugging him. She made a weird smirk at me but I had no clue what she was doing.

"Lila, it is you," he said releasing her. "God, no one's called me that in like ten years," he chuckled as he placed his arm around her. I jumped from my horse and Murtagh the same he pushed me back looking in my eyes.

"Dude, they just know each other from childhood," he said still trying to calm me down.

"Well Oakley and I had a stupid childhood crush on each other," Lila smirked. I knew she was trying to get back at me for making her jealous.

"Lila, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked trying to hold my anger in because if that kid says one more thing I will start swinging. I grabbed her hand and we walked around a couple of trees. "What are you doing?" I pointed at the tree.

"What I can't catch up with an old friend. Why are you jealous?" she asked me.

"No!" I exclaimed. _Yes._ Like I was really going to say that. "I mean you're my girlfriend and it isn't right when a guys girlfriend hangs on another guy," I lost it, and I couldn't recover.

"Well if you think I am just your property then why don't we just…"

"Lila! I still love you," I stopped her.

"What?" she said shocked. "You have never said that to me," she hugged me tightly. "I'll be back," she smiled and ran back around the tree. I sighed as I heard Oakley talking out loud.

"So, Lila would you like to go on a date and catch up?"

"I know Lila would never, do something so idiotic," I whispered.

"OK," she said all peppy. When I came around the tree I saw him place his arm around her and walk off.

"Crap this isn't good," Murtagh said looking at me.

"I am just going to spy on them," I whispered as Murtagh looked mad.

"Dude, my sister is in love with you what you don't trust her?" he asked.

"Well I do, it's him I don't trust," I snarled as Oakley looked behind her shoulder and made a face of pure joy toward me.

"Just let it go. We are in the middle of the woods nothing is going to happen," Murtagh said as we got more fire wood. We built a small fire and began cooking the last of the salted meat we had.

"Well looks like tomorrow we are going to have to hunt for our food," I sighed as the last T-bone began sizzling on the rock. Murtagh just chuckled as I walked toward the tree.

_Where is Lila? _Zander asked as I could see him hovering over the trees.

_Catching up with an old friend. _I answered with disgust. Just then I heard Lila crying and running through the bushes. A gash was across her face and blood oozed from it not much but still. "What happened?" I asked grabbing her arms and looked into her soft green wet eyes.

"Oakley kissed me and when I smacked him he pulled out a dagger and sliced my face," she cried and through her face into my shoulder. I rubbed her red hair and looked at Murtagh with annoyance. When she pulled her face away my shirt stuck to her since the blood and tears.

"I'll be back," I said as Murtagh hugged her. I dropped my bow and tied my sword firmly on my belt.

"Noah, what are you doing?" she snapped away from her brother and made her way to me.

"I am just going to teach her a lesson," I said as she cut me off.

"Don't kill him," she said placing her hands on my broad chest. "Please, don't kill him."

"Lila, I am not going to kill him," I said as I walked around her. Murtagh calling out to me but anger filled my head I blocked out my girlfriend, my friend, and my dragon. When I caught Oakley a few feet from our little camp. "What the hell is your problem?" I asked pushing and pinning him to a tree.

"What I had a crush on her and I still do," he smiled evilly.

"Well she is my girl," I barked punching him in the ribs as he yelped in pain. He lifted his leg and forced me off and I fell back and slammed into a tree. He took his dagger out and threw it at my head I dodged and it got stuck into the bark of the tree. I kicked him in the face and broke his nose. He rose and blood poured from his nose as he took his sword out.

"Oakley, just stay away I promised her I wouldn't kill you, just do the right thing and run home," I said as he lunged his sword at me. "Hey, do you even know who I am!" I barked as he swung his sword again.

"Yeah, the prince of Ellesméra," he laughed lunging at me again. This time he hit my leg and I fell to the floor holding my leg, as a small wound let some blood out. I stood up and pulled my sword out and swung at Oakley cutting his arm. He screamed at the top of his lungs for his wound was much deeper then mine. Murtagh and Lila jumped through the bushes and saw the blood fest.

"Noah I said _not _to kill him!" Lila barked as she saw more blood on him.

"Hey he started it," I said as Murtagh laughed with agreement. She looked at him and scolded him as Oakley plunged his sword in the dirt.

"I have had it. Get them!" he said pointing at us as Urgals came from the trees.

"How did they get here, they are way to stupid to find their ways in here," Murtagh looked as Urgals poured in.

"They followed me how else," Oakley fell to the floor. "Take the guys leave the girl," he smiled making kiss faces at her.

"Murtagh pulled out his bow and released killing three instantly.

"I have had it," I said jumping off a tree and stabbing an Urgal through the heart. Another came behind me and grabbed me by my head and pulled me from the ground and then collapsed as I turned around and thanked Murtagh but he wasn't behind me. "Victoria?" I asked as she sat in a tree with her bow.

"Hey someone has to save Arya and you are the bravest in our city," she called pulling another arrow back and taking out three more. Lila still looked jealous. I looked at her and she gave me a stern look.

"We will talk later," she said pulling my bow out from behind and killing an Urgal. I laughed as we all continued killing more and more Urgals. After the last had died I moved to a weak and tired Oakley.

"Now where were we," I said grabbing his hair and pulling him to his feat. Lila kicked him in the gut and I watched him fall to the ground. I laughed and hugged her she held onto me and her cheek still bleed on my shirt. I gave out another scream and fell to the floor looking at my other leg. I found a fishbone dagger sticking out from it. Oakley stood up and raised his sword above his head. I couldn't feel my legs and I thought all hope had been lost when I heard the sound of arrows cutting wind and three flew into his chest. His sword fell and landed next to my head. I looked behind me and saw Lila, Murtagh, and Victoria holding their bows up still.

"And this is payback," Lila cried as she released another arrow that flew in his cheek and blood shot out and landed on me.

"Thanks love," I said as he fell over dead and landed on my legs. Murtagh grabbed me under my arms and dragged me with the help of Victoria back to our little camp. "You know this is my third set of clothing that is covered in blood," I laughed as Victoria pulled from her bag my best attire.

"Where did you find that?" I barked in anger as it gleamed gold and sapphire from the shirt.

"In your closet and it looks like something that would make you heroic," Victoria answered with a smile. After Murtagh patched my legs up I changed into the clothing Victoria had brought.

"What is so special about those clothes?" Lila asked as I wobbled from behind the tree. I sighed and looked at her with a small smiled.

"My dad made it for me," I looked at Murtagh.

"I never knew the king was so…"

I cut Victoria off. "He isn't my father neither Arya," I said as I sat by the fire eating. I soon told them the story the same one I told Murtagh the night before.

"Really? No wonder why you guys didn't look like him," she laughed as she rose. "Well the moon is rising and I have to get back," she said jumping on her horse. "Be safe and bring her home safely," she added before ridding in the direction of Ellesméra.

"Well I am going to bed," Lila said laying her head on my lap. I winced in pain as her head hit the dagger wound. "Sorry," she said laying on my shin. "Goodnight," she opened one eye.

"Goodnight," Murtagh and I chuckled.


	9. The rescue!

Chapter 9

The next morning we were up on our horses moving closer to the Varden when suddenly I was struck ill. I stopped Icefire and jumped off walking to a log and collapsing sitting on top of it. "Noah, are you ok? You're turning white?" Lila asked frightened running over to me.

"Yeah I just feel real light headed," I said closing my eyes. But my problem was I couldn't open them I felt my limb body slowly falling back.

"Oh my God, Murtagh help me!" I heard Lila screaming holding onto my arm. The last thing I heard was Murtagh jumping down from his horse.

"_Noah, Noah," I heard Arya calling me. I walked around the pillar and came to the small garden I had made her. _

"_Arya, your ok," I smiled running over to her and hugging her._

"_No I am not," she winced in pain. "You see Durza has me and is tracking your every move, you need to come back to Gil'ead," she said sitting on the fountain side. _

"_Arya, I am not that far from the Varden," I sighed as she grabbed my hands._

"_Fine, if that is what you choose, saving the world is far more than me," she said with a smile._

"_You are right, but honestly you are the only thing of the past I have," I said hugging her back. "I know you have far more to teach me, the Varden will be ready for you and me together," I said releasing her._

"_No, you must NOT come for me, please Durza will kill you, he is far too powerful," she said as my vision became covered in white._

"_Arya, please don't die I am com…"_

"Noah, are you ok?" Lila asked wiping my face with a wet cloth. "I guess you lost a lot of blood from your legs," she said rubbing my hair.

"We need to get to Gil'ead," I said stumbling to my feet.

"Are you insane?" Murtagh exclaimed.

"She is my sister!" I barked getting on my horse.

"Fine, then you do it alone," he said in protest.

"I will join you," Lila cursed her brother.

"Lila don't you remember the last time we went there. Mr. Hero here almost got us ALL killed!" he said as I got off my horse.

"You would probably do the same if she got kidnapped," I hissed pointing at Lila.

"Fine, we leave immediately," he sighed as we all got on the horses and took off southward.

_Zander change course we are heading to Gil'ead._ I looked to the sky and saw him over head.

_Right behind you buddy. _He roared as we galloped through the woods.

Day and night we traveled until finally we reached Gil'ead at dusk four days later. We walked in hoods on and stayed close too each other. We walked straight into the Castle gates with no trouble. Murtagh went his own way as Lila and I continued down a dark stairwell. A few moments later we approached the stairs that led to the cells. "Are you sire this is the right way?" she asked leaning into me.

"I know where I am going," I snarled as we entered a well lit dungeon. I saw a small door opened and I ran into it not so cautiously to find Eragon looking at my sister.

"Eragon what are you doing here?" I asked puzzled.

"You're sister told me to help her," he said just as puzzled.

"I told you not to come," Arya grew angry with me.

"I love you too much to loose you," I said hugging her as Eragon and I helped her sit up.

"What are you doing here?" Brom asked barging into the cell.

"It's my sister and why aren't you at the Varden?" I barked getting in the old man's face.

"I distinctly told you to go there," he said growing most angry.

"Can we talk about this later we need to get out of here," Lila said as Eragon and I helped Arya up. When we heard footsteps coming our way.

"Hide all of you," Brom said grabbing Arya.

"No," I snapped back as Brom laid Arya back on the table. "What are you doing?" I whispered as the steps grew louder. Eragon grabbed Brom and pushed the three of us behind a small crack.

"Stay there, I will take care of this," Eragon said as tried pushing my way through.

I started making my way out of the whole when Brom grabbed my arm. "Old man let me go," I said as I took over. Brom stayed strong as we heard Eragon begin to speak.

"Who are you?" he asked I peaked around the corner and saw Durza standing right in front of us.

"Well that is where the Kings, egg went to, I thought you were going to be more," Durza snarled as Eragon grew angry.

"I'll kill you," he snarled as Durza began speaking in the Ancient Language I have not learned yet. Brom new what was happening and ran out jumping in front of Eragon. I soon followed with my bow pulled out. But Eragon through an arrow out before me and once again Durza let in a cloud of smoke. I looked at Brom who clenched his heart and had a spear sticking out from him. I ran over and examined him. He wasn't going to make it and I heard Arya groaning so I ran over to her.

"Are you ok?" I asked grabbing her hand. She nodded and stood up. "I am tacking you home," I said as she pulled away.

"No you are not," she snarled looking at me from head to toe. "Why are you wearing that?" she asked as sorrow hit her face.

"The only thing I had left. But Draco threatened to kill me if I don't bring you back," I said as she hugged me.

"I need to help Eragon get to the Varden, Lila and Murtagh will help you," she said magically walking right passed me and helping Eragon up. Lila carried Brom and we all ran for the exit. It was a trap because all the Urgals came and swarmed us. Soon an arrow cam from a crack in the roof and took three out we looked over and Murtagh was laying there.

"Did I tell you it was a bad idea to come here," he hissed jumping down and landing next to me.

"Whatever let's just get out of here," I said as we exited to a small circular area. More Urgals came but soon the roof caved and Eragon's Dragon stood before us. We all ran with her behind us roaring very loudly followed by Zander's screaming coming from the entrance. When we got to the woods Zander and Saphira covered us. Brom looked at me and grew angry grabbing my chest he looked into my eyes.

"I thought I told you to get to the Varden," he snarled. I was in shock.

"Get going, and fast," he said hugging me. Murtagh, Lila and I said our good byes to Eragon, my sister, and Brom before getting on the horses and taking off back toward the Varden.

_I don't think he will make it. _Zander roared angrily.

_I know Zander please don't remind me that he was like my father. _I sighed as we galloped to the Varden as the moon began rising higher and higher.


	10. Perporations!

**I know this is a short chapter but keep in mind this is only a prelude before it gets really GOOD! Please read and review.**

* * *

Chapter 10

A few days later we came to a waterfall almost looking like a dead end. "Ok, I knew I shouldn't have trusted you," I snarled looking at Murtagh.

"Hey chill just trust me," he said jumping from the horse and walking over to the water. He dove in and swam under I looked at Lila who sighed and we did the same. After a few moments of swimming we surfaced in a small cave. "See I told you I knew what I was doing," he smiled pushing his wet black hair from his face and placing his hood up. Soon spears and arrows gathered in front of our faces. Lila became scared and grabbed my hand.

"It's ok," I smiled kissing her forehead.

"Who are you?" a man asked moving closer to me.

"My name is Noah," I said walking closer to him with Lila attached to my hand.

"Ah, you are the Dragon Rider, yes?" he said patting my back. "Please call it," he said backing up.

I sighed and looked around. _Zander do you know how to find your way in?_

_Duh, I share your sight. _I heard him roar outside of the water and blew through his green scales shimmered wet and glossy.

"Wow, she is so beautiful," the man said walking closer. Zander blew a cloud of smoke from his nostrils.

"He," I corrected him.

"Oh, sorry," he smiled patting Zander on the nose. "There is one thing I am not sure of," he said walking closer to Murtagh. He ripped his hood off as a couple of guards grabbed him.

"Hey, leave him alone," I moved forward as one guard pulled a dagger out and aimed it at me.

"Do you know who this is?" he said.

"Yes, but he isn't like his father," I said moving closer.

"Sir, do you want him dead now?" the guard with the dagger asked.

"NO!" Lila screamed as everyone looked at her. Some more guards began walking toward her.

"Back off!" I barked pulling my bow out. The guards did the same. "Let him go I don't want to kill anyone," I said aiming around.

"Boy by the time you killed one person you would be dead," a guard laughed in my face.

"No one touches her," I said moving closer to Lila.

"You don't know what she can do," the king said as the guards pushed me away.

"What do you mean?" I asked walking to him.

"She has her father's magic."

"It doesn't mean she will use it."

"Yes, but we can't trust her," he said softly as she let a scream out.

"Let her GO!" I yelled pulling my sword out. They released her and I brought her over. "She will not hurt a fly. I bet she doesn't even know how to use it," I said looking at her.

"Well…a little but not much, I would never use it against anyone," she said grabbing my hand.

"I know," I said as I looked back at the king.

"Fine, but if she attacks you are dead," the king snickered getting in my face. He escorted us to a room with a large bed and tub with steaming water rising from it.

"Is this my room or hers?" I asked looking at him.

"Both," he said as I looked at Lila with shock and her mirroring my image. He left and we looked at the tub and bed.

"Ok I'll move the screen here," I said pulling the screen in between the bed and tub. "Would you like to bath first?" I asked.

"No its ok you go ahead," she said lying down on the bed. I soon grabbed took off my clothes and got in. Ten minutes later I put my clothes back on and walked over to Lila. I rubbed her hair and she grabbed my hand.

"Your turn," I said smiling. She rolled over and looked at me with a confused face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked as I picked her up. "Noah stop, stop it," she screamed as we began laughing. "Noah I am not kidding," she continued laughing. I threw her in the tub with a splash as the guards came running in.

"Everything ok in here?" they asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't there be," I said as Lila stood up soaking wet.

"That was not funny," she walked out of the room upset. I chased after her but was stopped by a young girl.

"Don't worry sir, my father's guards will make sure she gets ready for the war," she smiled.

"War, wait what do you mean war?" I asked looking worried.

"What you didn't think we wouldn't be under attack, Durza has his army ready and they are moving through the mountains," she smiled escorting me out of my room.


	11. The Great WAR!

Chapter 11I looked shocked and stared blankly at the young princess in front of me. "You ok, sir?" she asked resting her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine," I said as I moved a little away. I soon ran toward the direction were Lila went earlier. "Eragon, what are you doing here?" I froze as fear flooded my heart for his face was long and sad.

"I am so sorry," he said placing his hand on my shoulder. "Your sister was poisoned."

"What?" I pushed his hand off.

"Don't worry the healers are taking care of her," he relived me.

"Listen, Eragon, I have to go talk to Lila please tell me if she gets any better," I sighed as he nodded. I took off running down the hall and caught up to Lila. "Lila, what is wrong?" I asked grabbing her shoulders.

"Nothing it's just…" she sighed.

"What Murtagh?" I asked looking into her eyes.

"Yes, you sold him out," she said pounding my chest.

"Don't worry I will get him out," I smiled.

"How?" she began to cry.

"Don't worry about that," I kissed her. She placed her hands on my chest and pushed away. "What?" I asked looking stupid.

"You are just trying to cover it," she snarled looking into my blue eyes. "You aren't going to help him."

"Of course I will, watch me," I kissed her again and walked off. She caught up and grabbed my hand.

"We can wait a little while, I want to…show…you something in our room," she smiled grabbing my hand and walked me to our room. We opened the door and saw the princess of the Varden holding metal clothes. "What are these?" Lila asked.

"Here are your battle gear, place them on and get ready," she said softly and handed us armor.

"Wait we are going to war?" Lila asked blinking wildly.

"Yes, I was trying to tell you that," I sighed still holding her hand.

"Fine," she said grabbing the armor and walking behind the screen.

"Thank you," I whispered before taking my armor. She walked out with a slight bow and I placed my armor on before long Lila walked out and looked at me. "I'll be right back," I smiled kissing her forehead before leaving. I walked down the hall and found the dungeon.

"Halt!" I heard someone scream. I turned around and looked at a blond Dwarf walking toward me. "No one is aloud to see the worst prisoner," he smiled evilly looking up at me.

"He is a friend and I don't care what you will do what go tattle on me," I said patting him on his head. He took his double axe and placed it to my throat. "I am going to see him," I snarled pushing the Dwarf away. I turned and ran down the stairs and saw Murtagh in his cell.

"What are you doing?" he asked as I moved to the wall.

"Getting you out of here," I whispered as I pulled a ring of keys from the wall. "Now which key is it?" I laughed as the keys began to jingle loudly.

"Whose down there?" I heard the king call.

"Oh, no, hurry," Murtagh said as he grabbed the bars of the cell.

"What are you doing?" he asked behind me.

"Sir, I know he is going to be a big help. Just please let him out," I sighed as I walked toward the king.

"He is the son of Morzan, you don't know, he could kill us all," he roared.

"Sir, I know him. If he was going to kill us wouldn't I be dead yet," I raised my voice.

"You will not speak to me like that," he said as I stood my ground.

"I am royal just like you and if anything happens to me you better watch your back," I said walking past him as Murtagh began screaming at me to return. I entered my room and saw a young girl sitting on my bed. She rose, turned around and looked at me with a smile on her face. "Arya, how are you?" I ran over to her hugging her.

"I'm fine, but slightly frightened," she sighed.

"Why you are not scared of anything," I smiled looking into her soft green eyes.

"I am not scared for me, but for you," she laughed. Before I could ask why she answered. "Because I really don't want you to get hurt," she hugged me.

"What you don't think I can beat Durza?" I asked stuttering.

"In a way yes, but only because you have not proven to me that you can do it," she said as I grabbed to gold feathers and placed them in her hair.

"Well I will prove to you I can and will do it," I smiled after she placed two gold feathers on my shoulder plates. Soon a loud siren sounded and Arya and I walked out with Lila.

"Are you ready?" Lila asked grabbing my hand. I smiled and nodded as we entered a hollow with very little light from the moon. But soon became bright from the torches being lit around the hollow.

_Zander are you ready? _I called as he landed in front of us and saw his green scales covered in gray armor.

_Bring on those Urgals I will kill them my self. _He roared as fire shot above our heads.

"Murtagh," Lila whispered as we looked over and saw him in a wooden cage.

"Arya please take care of her," I said grabbing my sister's wrist. She smiled and nodded. Afterward she grabbed Lila and dragged her to the towers for the archers. I ran over to Murtagh and he looked at me. "Ok, here is the plan, Murtagh," I started. "How well can you climb first?"

"I am a great climber," he rolled his eyes. I told him the plan and ran over to Zander. _Climb Zander. _I said as he took off higher and higher into the air.

"Noah you ready?" Eragon asked as Saphira came from behind us.

"I am, are you?" I replied as we heard a wall in the Far East. "Get ready," I said as Zander took aim toward the wall. After a few moments of listening to the wall crumbling it exploded and flew to the ground below as Urgals came running down the side of the mountain. "GO!" I screamed as Zander and Saphira dropped full speed toward the Urgals.

"NOW!" Eragon yelled. Saphira and Zander blew out a long strand of fire bursting the Urgals into fire of death.

"Good shot," I called as I turned Zander around. "I will be back," I said as Zander flew down and crashed his wing into the top of the wooden cage where Murtagh was. Zander took off upward as I turned around and saw Murtagh jump out and pull his arrows out. "Ok, let's go," I sighed as Eragon and I continued burning more and more Urgals. I looked to the peak of the mountain and saw Durza and Galbatorix's army running down into a join of arrows shot from my sister and Lila's groups. Durza began making big movements and a cloud of smoke from the fire below turned into a black flying object.

"What is that thing?" I called looking at it as Durza was picked up and flew toward Eragon.

_Black magic, it is a dead dragon. _Zander answered my question.

"Well let's help him," I added as Zander took off toward the black cloud. Durza turned around and headed toward us. "Go away from him," as I felt my heart picking up pace. His hands began to glow and fire balls shot from his hands and hit Zander's back almost hitting me. _You ok?_ I asked rubbing his back.

_Yes, it hit the armor. _He replied as he turned around and headed straight for Durza.

"Noah, stop!" Eragon called as I collided with Durza. Zander roared in pain as the black magic Dragon started chewing on Zander.

"Leave him alone," I barked standing up and running to Zander's head. Durza lifted his hand and pushed me back with a force of nothing and I lost my balance and fell holding onto Zander's tail. He waved his hand again and the clouded Dragon released Zander and we began to fall. Zander quickly grabbed me with the rest of his energy and held onto me tightly. I soon felt Zander land on the hard ground below us and I flew from his arms and rolled through the dirt. I slammed my head on a rock and fell unconscious.


	12. The Proposal!

**Yes this is the last Chapter. I hope you had as much fun reading it as I had writing it. So here is the last chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 12

I woke with a jitter and looked around. Lila sat next to me cleaning my cuts from the crash and smiled as I shown the first sign of the life. "Murtagh he's awake," she screamed with joy as Murtagh walked in. "How are you feeling?" she asked holding onto me.

"Actually I feel pretty good," I smiled as Murtagh sighed and sorrow over powered his face. "What's wrong?" I asked as I felt my whole body become stiff. "Is Arya ok?"

"She is fine," he smiled to make me feel better. "Noah it's Zander," he sighed as I sat up. I got up and walked to the entrance of the cave.

_Zander are you ok? _I called out. I listened but there was no response. I called a couple more times and each time there was silence I felt weaker and weaker.

"Noah, I am so sorry," Lila became teary eyed.

"What happened?" I asked looking at Murtagh. He sighed and sat me down.

"Okay so, after you set me free I watched you fly upward and catch up with Eragon. Suddenly I heard Lila panicking and when I looked at her Urgals surrounded her. When I helped my sister I ran to the highest tower to try and distract Durza and help you. But when I reached the top the smoke dragon thing had released Zander and I watched both of you fall. When I ran in the woods to find you I saw you and your head was leaning against a rock with blood on it. Yes you cracked your head open. But when I ran over to Zander he was already dead. I don't know if it was the way he landed or the bite marks because the holes were so deep and big I could see his vertebrate," he finished as Lila hugged me.

"Well thanks for telling me," I sighed walking out of the cave and found Icefire neighing by the river.

"Noah, Noah great news," Arya screamed running over to my horse.

"What is it?" I smiled hugging her.

"Dad…"

"Arya how many times do I have to tell you he isn't our real father," I snarled thinking that lying old man will ever be our father.

"Whatever, you can come back to Ellesméra," she hugged me. Lila ran over and grabbed my hand. "That is he said you can choose take over the thrown or be happy with Lila and be a peasant," she sighed as Lila looked sad.

"Wait, I have to choose either my girlfriend or becoming king," I said puzzled. "I don't know," I sighed as I looked at Lila. Murtagh joined and looked at Arya.

"That's correct," she looked hurt. "Noah, the king said if you choose to go with Lila, I and mother would never be able to see you again. He said if you choose her and you come back to Ellesméra with her he will have you killed," Arya got upset.

"I really don't know what to do," I sighed looking from Arya to Lila.

"I know what you should do," Lila said as a tear rolled down her face.

"Lila, no, I lost one thing I loved I won't loose the other," I barked grabbing her hands.

"You must, give me up for your family, I am sure you will find a Princess of another Kingdom and forget everything about me," she said walking away.

"Lila, come back here," I screamed jumping from Icefire. I caught up to her and looked into her tear filled eyes. "I love you," I sighed as she looked away.

"You can't love me," she cried getting out of my grip and running into the woods. I ran after her as Murtagh cut me off.

"Noah, just go back to Ellesméra, and forget everything," he said getting in my face. He ran after his sister and they disappeared. I watched as I stood alone left with my thoughts and sister.

"Noah, come on, get on Icefire and we'll leave," she said placing her hand on my shoulder.

"She's really gone isn't she," I sighed as I ran back to my horse. Arya got on her horse and followed me as two guards from the army followed behind us. Soon I heard flapping above my head and I began smiling, but when I looked up I saw Saphira flying overhead. Eragon and Saphira landed in front of us and scared my horse. Eragon jumped from Saphira and walked over to my sister and began talking to her. I grew angry and kicked Icefire and rode for the mountains.

"Noah, get back over here!" Arya screamed as Icefire went faster. I looked behind me and saw Arya and Eragon getting smaller and smaller and finally disappear when I entered the woods.

_Five Years Later._

I woke up in a cold sweat and looked around my room and noticed how Victoria was sitting next to me. "Victoria, what are you doing in my room?" I asked feeling sicker by the second.

"Well you weren't doing so good so your sister had me watch you. You are doing better though. I think it is from the trauma you had," she sighed walking to the window.

"Victoria, I assure you I am fine," I smiled getting out of bed and walking over to her. "What do you mean the trauma?" I asked feeling my knees getting weak.

"You know the war, and the girl," she sighed. I prayed that it was a dream and I couldn't wake up.

"Victoria, can you please leave," I smiled as she bowed and started for the door.

"Noah one thing before I leave, remember you have the meeting with Galbatorix with your family later today," she smiled and left.

_I can't stand it here one more day. _I walked over to my closet and began pulling all my clothing out. When I packed it I threw the bags out the window. I climbed out my window and froze as I heard my door open.

"Noah, I am sorry I brought you back here," Arya sighed as she walked to my bed.

"Arya over here," I pushed my head in the room. She ran over and looked at me. "I am leaving, I know you want me to stay but you know I am not happy," I sighed hugging my sister. "I am afraid this is the last I will see you," I hugged her.

"Well I can't stop you," she sighed as our mother walked in. Her hair had gotten white and her face long.

"Arya, what are you doing over at the window?" she asked as she moved closer.

"Good bye, mother," I said as she came to the window.

"Where are you going?" she barked getting very angry.

"Away from here, this will be my last time ever to see you," I said, as she grew angry and sad. I hugged her and jumped from the roof. I heard Arya screaming from my room and I turned around and saw some of the guards pulling my room apart. Makko came to the window and pulled his bow out. I ran in the barn and grabbed my horse and took him out of Ellesméra. I got in the woods and traveled east. I soon came to a clearing were no trees lay and I looked around. I jumped from Icefire and sat on a bolder and looked around.

Icefire walked toward me and nudged my back with his nose. "Hey boy, do you know what happened here?" I asked as he shook his whole body. I laughed and looked in his brown eyes. "This is the same spot where I saved Lila, remember her," I smiled as I sighed.

"Looks like you couldn't stay away from this place," I heard a girl speak behind me. An arrow shot out and collided into a tree chipping the wood off.

"Who is it?" I asked as she came into the moonlight.

"You do recognize me, don't you?" she asked moving closer to me.

"Lila?" I asked as she smiled. "You grew up," I laughed.

"Hey, so did you," she smiled. She ran over and kissed me. When she let me go I walked away. "What's wrong?" she asked grabbing my hand.

"Why would you leave like that, you didn't want to be with me?" I asked.

"I really wanted to be with you, but your kingdom is more important to me," she smiled.

"Oh, yes you found him just stop kissing," I heard a familiar voice in the trees.

"Hey Murtagh," I called as he entered the clearing.

"Did you know this is where we met," Lila smiled grabbing my hand.

"I really don't care," he snarled as I hugged her again.

"I love you," I smiled.

"I love you, too," she smiled kissing me again.

"Will you marry me?" I asked dropping to one knee. "I don't care what the king says, I don't care if I get kicked out of Ellesméra forever," I added as she froze.

"Yes," she said as I pulled an emerald ring from my pocket. "It is the same color as Zander," she smiled.

"That's because it is I took a piece of his scales when he was a baby," I smiled placing the ring on her finger. "I love you," I said kissing her a last.

Makko died of a disease a few days after Lila, Murtagh, and I returned. The king forgave Lila and Murtagh. As for my sister, well Arya became queen without a husband. My mother has been teaching Arya the ropes until she can get her feet wet. Murtagh helps out around the kingdom as my sister's head of the army. Lila and I got married clearly and have three kids of our own. We live in Ellesméra and my oldest still wants to hear the story of my few months as a dragon rider.

Eragon has taken good care of Saphira and she had an egg and my middle child has hatched it and named it Zander after her dad's dragon. I still fly on Zander to visit Brom's grave. And the rest is history.


End file.
